This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Efforts under Core 3 addressed the challenges associated with advances in measurement approaches, including the use of high throughput multidimensional separations and a greater role for intact protein measurements to provide more information on protein modification states. The Aims in Core 3 were designed to: +Improve and refine peptide/protein identification processes, which included providing statistically sound, high-quality metrics. +Provide the basis for improved quantification in proteomics in conjunction with associated quality metrics. +Develop or evaluate the bioinformatics tools needed to integrate "-omics" data and facilitate application of the Center's Core technologies and approaches in support of collaborative applications.